


Their Secret Messages

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, SMS, Texting, messages, una ff totalmente no sense
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: I cellulari nascondono gran parte delle relazioni e del mondo dei loro proprietari. Messaggi divertenti. Romantici. Preziosi. Stupidi. Ma tutti pieni di significato.E se potessimo spiare i cellulari di Ermal e Fabrizio? Questo è un esempio di quello che potremmo trovare.





	1. 1M2018

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are once again talking about those idiots xD.  
> Questa ff si ispira ad una delle mie ff preferite qui su AO3 (text di gremlin4). Il concetto è semplice: una serie di messaggi, postati senza un reale ordine cronologico, tra Fabrizio ed Ermal che racchiudono un po' il loro mondo più privato e personale.  
> E' una ff molto demenziale ma spero sia capace di renderla divertente e piacevole.
> 
> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

**21:40: Ma da dove l’hai preso quel foulard?  
**  
**21:55: Ti sei dimenticato la mia parte**

 **21:56: Ma non le avevi scritte tu le strofe?  
**  
**22:02: Non eri contro l’auto tune tu?  
**  
**22:10: Mamma che audio di merda. Vi hanno rovinato la performance.**

 _22:15: Vaffanculo Fabrí  
22:16: E mi meraviglio tu sappia scrivere la parola foulard. Che bravo.  
22:20: ......l’hai scritto fular e te l’ha corretto l’auto-corrector del telefono, vero?   
_  
_22:23: E comunque, se avessi accettato il mio invito non avrei dimenticato la TUA parte_  
_22:23:Ma no, doveva fare l’offeso con quelli che organizzano il concerto per non averlo invitato._  
_22:24: e io ho fatto la figura del coglione._  
_22:25: Ma alla fine si sa che mi dimentico i testi, quindi è ok._

22:31:

 **22:32: direi che ho fatto bene a non accettare**  
**22:33: E non avrei accettato comunque**  
  
**22:47: Ma tu come  stai? Avevi la voce un po’ giù.**  
**22:47: Non me fa fa’ figure de merda a Lisbona**

 _22:50: E tu fuma meno, che non hai mai fiato..._  
_22:50: Al Forum Giuseppe ha cantato meglio di te._  
_22:51: SAPPILO.  
_  
_22:53: Credo sia la stanchezza comunque, ma sto bene._

 **23:02: Sicuro?Fatti portare del latte caldo col miele**  
  
_23:05: Grazie nonno, ma con sto caldo? No grazie....e poi non mi è mai servito a molto._  
_23:10: Avrei preferito un po’ d’aria di mare, avrebbe fatto bene anche a me...._

 **23:15: Sei rimasto a Roma a dormì?**  
**23:16: Perché non mi raggiungi?**  
**23:17: Sto ad Ostia, alla casa a mare dei miei, fino a domani sera. In taxi non ci vorrà molto.**

 **23:34: sei sveglio?  
**  
_23:34: Si  
_  
**23:36: perché non me rispondi?  
**  
_23:37: Sei con i tuoi figli Fabrí... come glielo spieghi che un tuo collega ti è venuto a trovare nel bel mezzo della notte?  
_  
**23:38: Non glielo spiego.**  
_23:38: .....Giada?_  
  
**23:43: È tornata a Roma. Domani doveva lavorare.**

 **23:57: Vabbè lascia stare.**  
**23:57: Buonanotte....riposati**

_00:15: Mandami l’indirizzo.  
00:16: Ho preso la macchina di Montanari;  dovrei arrivare in poco tempo_

Aveva inserito l’indirizzo mandatogli da Fabrizio nel navigatore ed era partito. Complice l’orario, il viaggio era stato più veloce di quanto si aspettasse e molto più piacevole. Aveva lasciato i finestrini dell’auto aperti mentre sfrecciava sul litorale, l’odore del mare, la salsedine che sentiva nel vento, lo riportavano sempre a “casa” e, con la consapevolezza che a tutto questo avrebbe presto aggiunto le braccia di Fabrizio, si sentiva felice, finalmente sereno e con la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto rilassarsi davvero. Anche se solo per un paio d’ore, avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare e riposare.  
Era quasi arrivato alla sua meta dopo circa 30 minuti, ne fu certo quando, fuori il porticato di una delle villette a schiera, vide in lontananza la figura di Fabrizio. Parcheggió al primo posto vuoto che trovó sulla strada e lentamente, con il suo miglior sorriso, camminò verso Fabrizio fino a che dovette fermarsi perché i loro corpi finalmente si incontrarono ed Ermal sprofondó il viso in quel petto ampio che amava, respirando il buon profumo, quel buon profumo dal quale era ormai assuefatto e che, ora, si mischiava a  quello piacevole del suo altro amante, il mare.   
Lo strinse un po’ di più, finalmente sentiva che poteva lasciarsi andare, allentare la tensione di quei giorni frenetici e Fabrizio, sentendo il suo copro rilassarsi contro il proprio, gli baciò la testa con dolcezza carezzandogli la schiena in modo rassicurante.  
Restarono lí fuori per un po’, a godere della loro presenza, del mare, della luna piena che si rifletteva sulla superficie calma e nera della stesa d’acqua di fronte a loro e della sensazione di essersi ritrovati, ancora una volta. 


	2. Breakfast in Lisbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel giorno a Lisbona...quando Fabrizio incontra per caso la cantante Bulgara.
> 
> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo. Quelli di eventuali ospiti sono in testo sottolineanto

_07:35: Dove sei?  
_ _07:37: Fino a che io ricordi stavi russando di fianco a me, quando è che ti sei svegliato e sei scappato?  
_ _07:41: Fabrí dove cazzo sei? Rispondi!  
  
__08:09:Sto bussando da mezz’ora fuori la porta della tua stanza, se sei vivo rispondi!!!_

**08:18:Scusa, ero sceso a fare colazione.**

_08:19:E perché non rispondevi? Ti sto chiamando da quando mi sono svegliato!!!_

**08:21:Abbastanza nervoso ti sei svegliato....**  
  
_08:21:Non è colpa mia!  
_

**08:22:Tanto meno mia  
** **08:23:Ieri eri tu quello troppo stanco ...  
** **08:23:Se avessi dato retta a me ora saresti rilassatissimo....**

 _08:24: Ma sei tu quello che si è addormentato appena si è messo a letto!  
_ _08:25: Hai 40 anni, non sei un ragazzino in crisi ormonale!!!_

**08:26: Scusami se me piaci, eh  -.-'**

_08:27: Ma comunque non te ne puoi andare così! Colazione dovevamo farla assieme!_

**08:31:Dormivo tanto beato, non ho voluto svegliarti.**

_08:33:Ora dove sei?_

**08:35:In sala, al piano terra.  
** **08:35: Ho incontrato la cantante della Bulgaria in ascensore, sono con lei ora.  
** **08:36: Ha voluto fare colazione con me :)**

 _08:37: E TU MI DAI BUCA PER LA CANTANTE BULGARA?  
_ _08:37: Sei pessimo!  
_ _08:38:Che cosa avrà poi di tanto speciale questa?_  
  
**08:40:È carina  
** **08:42: Penso che ci starebbe se ci provassi...**  
  
_08:45:......ritieni conclusa qui la nostra relazione artistica e sentimentale._

 _08:48:Lo stai facendo per vendicarti del fatto che ti ho mandato in bianco ieri notte, non è così?  
_ _08:49:Ammettilo!  
_ _08:49:Non c’è nessuna bulgara in realtà e sei giù con Paolo, vero?_

 

_08:50:Paolo! Sei con Fabrizio?_

08:51:...veramente mi sono appena svegliato   
08:52: E muoviti che tra un’ora ci vengono a prendere.

_08:50:Continui ad ignorarmi?_

**08:51:Pensavo mi avessi appena lasciato**

_08:52:Ti odio!_

**08:53: :***

Ci mancò poco che Ermal lanciasse il cellulare dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Quella giornata era iniziata nel peggior modo possibile; lui non era geloso, odiava la gelosia, ma non sopportava che, dopo essersi finalmente rivisti dopo cosí tanto tempo, non aveva avuto la possibilità di svegliarsi tra le braccia di Fabrizio che, a quanto pare ora era più interessato alla bellezza bulgara che alla sua.

Si vestì di fretta, sistemó alla meglio i capelli e corse verso la sala dove servivano la colazione; neanche aspettó l’ascensore ma preferí invece farsi 3 piani a piedi e, arrivato alla sua meta col fiato corto e, vide Fabrizio.  
Fabrizio insieme ad una ragazza.  
Che si salutavano e lui le baciava le guance.

Guardò la scena in silenzio mente lei andava via e Fabrizio notava la sua presenza; gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato e un broncio che toccava terra. Fabrizio non potè non adorare quella scena perché, in cuor suo, era felice che Ermal  fosse geloso di lui.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, nonostante Ermal cercasse-senza troppa forza- di toglierselo di dosso ma Fabrizio era più forte e dolcemente lo bació lì dove erano - fortunatamente c’era solo una coppia di tedeschi a fare colazione e non li notarono minimamente ma la cameriera si, lei li notò e si potè godere tale scena. Si guadagnò comunque l’occhiata più truce della sua vita anche se aveva percepito il leggero sorriso di Ermal mentre si baciavano. “Presuppongo che siamo ritornati insieme”

“Non farla tanto semplice, Mobrici. E per tua informazione, stanotte te ne vai in bianco di nuovo, così impari a fare il carino con le sconosciute.”

E con una leggera risata era andato a sedersi ad uno dei tavoli liberi per poter finalmente fare colazione. Con Fabrizio. 

 

 


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo. Quelli di eventuali ospiti sono in testo sottolineanto

11:34: Bella Ermal!!!  
11:34: Guarda chi ti porto a Milano oggi  
11:35:   
11:36: Sei felice? ;)

 _11:54: Ciao Niccolò_  
_11:55: Sei tu che porti lui? Sei già passato da ruolo di figlioccio a badante?_  
_11:56: 43 anni sono tanti in effetti, penso abbia bisogno di un sostegno il nostro Fabrizio nazionale_

12:02: XD  
12:02: Nun te fa sentí che quello ammazza tutti e due  
12:03: È sensibile sulla sua età 

 

-

 

_12:00: Come l’ha avuto il mio numero tuo figlio?_

**12:03: Ma Libero manco ce l’ha il telefono ...**  
**12:03 Che stai a dí?**

_12:05: Il tuo figlioccio artistico, non quello biologico_

**12:06: Ah, Niccolò?**  
**12:07: Me l’ha chiesto stamattina. Voleva parlarti di una cosa**

 

-

 

12:07: Comunque buon compleanno  
12:08: Stasera perché non andiamo a festeggiare tutti insieme?  
12:09: Ci facciamo un sushi :D

 _12:13: Grazie mille_  
_12:14: Stasera devo lavorare però, mi dispiace_  
_12:14: Magari la prossima volta, ok?_

12:16: Ah peccato  
12:16: Volevo fa due chiacchiere co te  
12:17: Fabrizio parla così tanto di te  
12:17: Che penso de essermi innamorato anche io di te grazie alle cose che racconta  XD

_12:20: Sai Nico, non penso che Fabrizio ne sarebbe molto felice :D_

12:22: ...dici?

 

-

 

 **12:13: Ma che te sta a scrive?**  
**12:15: Stai a parlà con lui e non rispondi a me?**  
**12:15: Lo vedo che sei online**

_12:19: Penso si sia appena dichiarato_

**12:20: ???**

_12:22: Sai, magari ci faccio un pensierino_  
_12:23: Un bel ragazzo romano_  
_12:24: Giovane...._

 

-

 

 **12:25: Niccolò ma he cazzo gli stai a dí ad Ermal?**  
**12:25: Che è sta storia che te sei dichiarato?**  
**12:26: Stai attento ragazzí**

12:27: Non ho fatto niente Fabrí O.O  
12:27: Te lo giuro  
12:29: L’ho solo invitato a cena, tutti insieme! Per festeggiare!

**12:30: Niente cena! Digiuno ti faccio restà!**

12:31: Scusa :(

 

-

 

_12:29: E comunque almeno lui mi ha fatto geli auguri di buon compleanno._

**12:33: Te li volevo dare da vicino, mica mi so dimenticato**

_12:34: Da vicino?_

**12:34: ......**

_12:36: Molto esplicativo  Fabrizio._  
_12:36: Grazie_

**12:39: Resto a Milano stasera.**

 

-

 

12:35: Scusa Ermal io non volevo dire niente di sbagliato  
12:37: Ma Fabrizio di è incazzato davvero  
12:39: Cioè io non so gay  
12:39: nel senso... sei un gran figo, anche lui lo è ... ma cioè....non intendevo quello

 _12:42: :D non ti preoccupare. Lo stavo solo prendendo un po’ in giro_  
_12:43: Non credo tu abbia alcun tipo di sentimento romantico nei miei confronti_  
_12:43: Tranquillo ;)_

 

-

 

**12:45: Hai capito? Resto a Milano?**

_12:47: Bene. Ho un amico ch ha un B &B. Se vuoi ti do il numero e vedi se ha una stanza libera stanotte_

**12:48: -.-‘**

_13:12: Finisco il live intorno alle 11, penso di rientrare a casa poco prima della mezzanotte_  
_13:13: Almeno riuscirai a darmi gli auguri quando è ancora il mio compleanno._  
_13:13:  A stasera allora!_

 

 

 **16:35: Anche se gli auguri veri voglio farteli di persona voglio comunque ricordarti ora quanto il mio amore e il mio rispetto nei tuoi confronti sia immenso.**  
**Quanto tu sia ormai diventato  un importante compagno di vita e onestamente non so come farei ora senza di te.**  
**Ti auguro altri mille giorni di felicità, di amore, di successo e di musica. Te li meriti tutti.**  
**E spero davvero di condividere alcuni -o meglio la maggior parte di questi  momenti- con te.**  
**Ti voglio bene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo è un povero ragazzo, vittima di due dementi. Perdonatemi xD.  
> E Fabrizio proprio non ce la fa a dirgli Ti amo, non ancora. Quindi per ora accontentatevi del Ti voglio bene


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penso sia il capitolo più idiota di sempre, ma spero vi faccia sorridere un po'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

**18:14: Hey bellezza!**

_18:16: Penso tu abbia sbagliato numero_  
_18:16 Sono Ermal non la D’Ospina_  
  
**18:17: Lo so**

_18:19: Ah ok, pensavo volessi rimorchiarti qualcuno altro_  
_18:21:…ma da quando sono passato da “compare” a “bellezza”?_  
  
**18:21: Da adesso!**  
**18:23: E lo sai che sei bello, anche se stronzo**

_18:23: Wow, grazie. Sono commosso da questi complimenti._

**18:26: Ricominciamo**  
**18:26: Cosa stai facendo di bello?**  
  
_18:29:….sono seduto di fronte a te e aspetto?!?_

**18:30: E dai reggimi un po’ il gioco!**

**18:34: Dimmi un po’, come sei vestito oggi?**

_18:35: Sei diventato cecato all’improvviso?_  
_18:36: Comunque niente perizoma blu se è quello che ti interessa_

**18:38: Potresti assecondarmi per una volta?**  
**18:39: Non guardarmi così!**

**18:41:Basta. Mi sono stufato**

_18:42: Volevi fare le cose zozze a telefono? :D_

**18:42: No!**  
**18:44: Ero solo annoiato.**

_18:46:Amore mio, dai non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato._  
_18:47:Ti va di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere?_

**18:48:No, vorrei arrivare sobrio a stasera**

_18:49: Ok. Allora ci facciamo un giro?_  
_18:49: Magari incontri la bulgara e ci provi un po’?_

  
**18:51:L’ho vista meglio ieri da vicino e non è sta gran cosa.**  
**18:52: Ma perché poi dovresti incoraggiarmi a provarci con un’altra?**

_18:54: Perché tanto non ti fila :D_  
_18:55: Dai, scherzo._

 

_19:07: Senti, io vado in bagno,ok?_

**19:09: …..ok**

 

Ermal si era alzato dalla poltroncina bianca su cui era seduto, aveva guardato Fabrizio nella maniera più eloquente possibile per cercare di fargli capire cosa volesse dire veramente con quell'ultimo messaggio ma sembrava che l’altro fosse su un altro pianeta. Aveva sospirato tra se e si era avvicinato a Fabrizio, la testa chinata fino a raggiungere l’orecchio del più grande e aveva sussurrato un _“Vado in bagno…”_ in un tono di voce che, a differenza della freddezza che poteva trasparire da un messaggio sul cellulare, non aveva lasciato alcun dubbio sul suo significato.  
Fabrizio aveva annuito, finalmente consapevole di cosa volesse intendere Ermal; aveva aspettato un paio di minuti prima di alzarsi e, cercando di essere il più discreto possibile, aveva seguito lo stesso percorso appena fatto dal suo compagno.

In quei giorni avevano girovagato per quel palazzetto che ospitava il palco dell’Eurovision molte volte e, con loro fortuna, aveva scoperto delle restrooms dedicate agli addetti ai lavori dove non c’era quasi mai nessuno, dove non serviva mostrare quei badge che dovevano tenere sempre al collo, dove c’era silenzio e tranquillità - per quanta se ne potesse trovare in un luogo del genere- ed era sicuro che la meta di Ermal fosse quella.

Era  entrato nella stanza, dove erano già state alcune volte prima, ma guardandosi intorno non l’aveva visto.  
Forse Fabrizio aveva frainteso tutto ma, mentre stava per chiamarlo ad alta voce, aveva sentito il peso dell’altro sulla schiena, il suo mento puntato contro la sua spalla e le labbra leggere posarsi contro la pelle dietro il suo orecchio.

 _“Ci hai messo un po’ però hai capito alla fine, eh?”_ aveva riso Ermal, in quella sua maniera dolce e spontanea.  
Si guardavano attraverso lo specchio che era difronte a loro che attraversava l’intera parete dove erano disposti in fila una serie di lavandini. Ermal sorrideva mentre si dondolava da una parte all’altra abbracciando Fabrizio e facendogli seguire i suoi movimenti e l’altro gli sorrideva di rimando; _“Sei stanco?”_ gli aveva chiesto e il più giovane aveva annuito _“Un po’, ma penso di poter resistere ad un po’ di fatica in più”_ aveva sorriso complice.

Fabrizio si era girato nell’abraccio e gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e, immediatamente, Ermal l’aveva baciato con impeto, desideroso di recuperare tutto il tempo nel quale non avevano potuto essere vicini come avrebbero voluto,costretti ad interviste, prove, attese, e prove ancora.  
Fabrizio aveva ricambiato immediatamente, le mani ancora sul suo viso, mentre camminava e faceva indietreggiare Ermal in uno dei vari “stall” presenti e si chiudevano la porta alle spalle.  
Non era sicuramente il luogo più romantico del mondo ma avrebbero potuto dedicarsi l’uno all’altro per un po’ finalmente ed uccidere quelle lunghe e noiose attese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo, incrociamo le dita per stasera!


	5. The Mystery of a Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo molto stupido dettato da vari accadimenti intercorsi in questi giorni.  
> Si parla di giacche, mutande e una fine inconcludente.
> 
> Buona lettura xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

_20:54: MA ALLORA CE L’HAI TU_

**_21:07: Cosa? Il tuo cuore? Si lo so, me l’hai dato tempo fa_ **

 

_21:09: -.-‘ Ora provi a fare il romantico?_

_21:10: Intendevo la mia giacca_

_21:11: Credevo di averla lasciata in albergo a Lisbona, come mai c’è l’hai tu?_

_21:13: Non me l’avevi ridata?_

 

**21:22: Credo di averla tenuta per sbaglio**

**21:24: L’avrò presa per errore uscendo da camera tua**

 

_21:27: Siamo Pure cleptomani adesso, Mobrici?_

_21:34: E comunque lo potevi pure dire che l’hai presa perché volevi portarti un pezzo di me a casa.  
_

_21:35: Mica mi offendevo_

 

**21:42: Se proprio avessi voluto rubarmi qualcosa di tuo mi sarei preso una mutanda, non la giacca**

 

_21:44 Anche quelle avresti potuto chiedermele._

_21:45: Anzi, se devi iniziare il tuo cambiamento di stile e rubare i miei vestiti, cominciamo proprio dalle mutande_

_21:46:Così eliminiamo quei boxer grigi orribili._

 

**21:51: Che c’hanno di male?**

 

_21:53: Sono l’anti sesso Fabrí!_

 

 **21:55: Quindi ora il nostro rapporto si misura in base alle mutande che porto?**  
  
**21:56: Non mi pare che sei scappato via quando me l’hai trovati addosso però**

 

_21:57: Avrei comunque evitato la visione. È stato difficile superarlo._

_21:58: E probabilmente ti sarà sfuggita la velocità con cui te li ho tolti :D_

 

**22:01: La prossima volta vengo senza direttamente**

**22:02: poi vediamo di che ti lamenti**

 

**22:15: Che poi so' più belle le tue di mutande? Tutte uguali?**

 

**22:36: Comunque la giacca l’ho presa di proposito**

**22:38: Mi piaceva e poi aveva ancora il tuo profumo su**

**22:39: E oggi mi mancavi particolarmente quindi l’ho messa.**

**22:39: Contento?**

 

_22:42: Si :D_

_22:43: E mi manchi anche tu....Bizio._

_22:45: La prossima volta voglio anche io qualcosa di tuo però. Mi dai la felpa nera che porti sempre?_

 

**22:46: Ok. Te la lascio appena ci vediamo**

 

_22:48: Cioè questa domenica? Ci vediamo vero?_

 

**22:45: Si, ti vengo a prendere io alla stazione domenica mattina.**

 

 

Fabrizio si lanciò sul letto dopo essere entrato in casa, la giacca di Ermal ancora addosso. Si strinse il colletto al viso inspirandone il profumo di pelle misto al suo e a quello di Ermal che ormai scompariva.  
Gli mancava da morire e, dal tono dolce degli ultimi messaggi che gli aveva mandato Ermal, sapeva che mancava anche a lui, troppo per battibeccare e prenderlo in giro.  
Aveva però come unica gioia era la consapevolezza che si sarebbero visti in meno di una settimana e la lontananza allora si faceva più leggera da sopportare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so neanche io cosa ho scritto ma nei pensieri di Ermal c'è molto di mio.  
> Perdonatemi per l'oltraggio.


	6. After Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dopo la partita.  
> Niente di speciale, però me li immagino che chiacchierano appena svegli un po' di tutto e un po' di niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

**08:21: Hey campione! Sei già sveglio?**

_08:35: No_

**08:37: Ok, mi chiami quando ti svegli?**

 

**08:43: Stronzo!!!**

_08:44: Ci hai messo ben sei minuti a capire. Facciamo progressi Fabrì :D!_

 

**08:47: Come stai comunque? Ancora tutto intero?**

_08:50: Benissimo! Mai sentito meglio, sono appena tornato da un’ora di jogging._

**08:51: Ti dovrei credere?**

_08:56: Fabbriiii mi fa male tutto :( ! Sto steso a letto da mezz’ora e non riesco a muovere le gambe!_

**08:59: Vedi come va a finire quando vuoi strafare? Non sei portato per gli sport**  
  
**09:00: Devi avere il coraggio di ammetterlo e fare come me. Ritirarti con dignità.**

 

_09:02: Come hai fatto tu? Che per non disdire hai buttato quel poverino di Libero in mezzo?_

**09:04: Oh guarda che lui s’è divertito**

**09:07: Sai che m’ha detto?**

**09:08: ‘A papà meno male che non canta come gioca se no ti faceva fa na figura di merda a Sanremo.**

**09:09: :D**

 

_09:12: -.-_

_09:12: Tale padre tale figlio. Ecco perché preferisco Anita!!!_

 

_09:15: Siete già in viaggio per Roma?_

**09:17: Si, abbiamo preso il treno alle 8**

**09:18: Libero si è già riaddormentato**

**09:19:Tu quando parti per Tirana?**

_09:20: Questo pomeriggio_

_09:21 Sono un po’ nervoso  di tornare a “casa”. Ho paura di quello che potrei trovare..._

_09:23: Ci torniamo insieme un giorno?_

**09:24: Quando vuoi. Lo sai che ti accompagnerei ovunque**

_09:25: Grazie Fabrì_

 

**09:40: Comunque mi dispiace da morire che ieri non siamo riusciti a passare del tempo insieme, Ermal**

_09:42: .... non è colpa tua. Mi ha fatto piacere che tu abbia passato del tempo con tuo figlio più che con me_

_09:43: E poi ci siamo comunque visiti_

_09:43: Con tanto di attacco a sorpresa in diretta. Perché tu le mani a posto non le sai tenere!_

**09:45: Non dire cazzate su. Lo so che t’è piaciuto**

**09:46: E ci sei rimasto male che non abbiamo potuto approfondire in privato**

**09:47: Recuperiamo a Verona, ok? Ce ne stiamo un giorno in più tanto non abbiamo impegni, no?**

_09:48: Io si, pienissimo di impegni. Mica posso perde tempo appresso a te._

**09:50: Allora niente ... pazienza. Io c’ho provato .**

 

_10:14: ... fatti dare una stanza vicino alla mia questa volta però!!!! Non voglio fare su e giù per i piani per trovarti!_

**10:15: Ce penso io, nun te preoccupà, ne prenoto una sola per entrambi :D**

 

**10:24: Comunque, portati la divisa che avevi ieri. Quei pantaloncini non ti stavano per niente male ;)  
**

 

Ermal non rispose, si limitò a ridere lasciando il telefono dall’altro lato del letto mente cercava di alzarsi e pesare il meno possibile sulle gambe indolenzite che non volevano per niente collaborare.


	7. One more day in Tirana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal è ancora a Tirana, Fabrizio a Milano e non si sentono da più di 24 ore.  
> La paranoia è lecita ma Marco non aiuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo. Quelli di Marco in testo sottolineanto

**17:13:**

**17:13: Credo di meritare delle spiegazioni  
**

**17:15: Mi schifi a volte quando ti abbraccio io ma guarda come te sei avvinghiato a sto qua**  
  
**17:24: Ermal?**

**17:36: Ermal rispondimi**

**17:43: Stai bene? Io scherzavo.... rispondimi !!!**

**\---**

18:06: Ciao Fabrizio sono Marco  
  
18:07: Come va?  
  
**18:12: Ma Marco chi?**

18:15: Montanari!!! 

**18:19: Ah scusa non avevo il numero salvato**  
  
**18:20: Ma dove cazzo sta l’amico tuo? Non mi risponde da più di un’ora**  
  
18:22: Ecco a proposito di questo  
  
18:25: Ti ricordi il rappresentante dell’Albania all’ESC? Ieri sera dopo il concerto sono usciti insieme  
  
18:26: Sono tornati poco fa. Ermal dice che resterà un paio di giorni in più a Tirana....  
  
18:28: Scusa Fabrí, ha detto a noi di avvisarti .... non ce l’ha fatta a dirtelo lui

\---

**18:30: Ma che sei proprio stronzo?**

**18:31: Che è sta storia di quello dell’Eurovison?**

**18:45: Ermal che cazzo. Almeno abbi il coraggio di rispondermi!**

Fabrizio non poteva credere alle parole che aveva letto sullo schermo del suo cellulare. Ermal non l’avrebbe mai fatto; non l’avrebbe mai “tradito” in quel modo, usando Marco come messaggero oltretutto.  
Ermal non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Eppure quelle foto, il fatto che Ermal parlasse e complimentasse quel ragazzo in così tante occasioni e, Fabrizio pensò, forse essendo dello stesso paese avevano più cose in comune e di cui parlare rispetto a quelle che avesse con lui?  
Dovevano vedersi a Roma il giorno dopo, poi partire insieme per Verona, come poteva essere cambiato tutto così all’improvviso? Da quanto tempo andava avanti quella storia senza che lui ne sapesse nulla? Iniziò a farsi mille paranoie, a ripercorrere mentalmente tutti i comportamenti che aveva avuto Ermal per scorgere qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che rivelasse quel tradimento, ma sembrava non trovasse nulla.  
Se ne stava seduto su una poltroncina in una saletta adibita a waiting room e camerino mentre pensava e rileggeva i messaggi che glia aveva inviato Marco ai quali nona aveva risposto ancora (e non aveva intenzione di farlo), aveva un concerto a Milano quella sera ma al momento tutto avrebbe voluto fare tranne che salire sul palco. Aveva perfino controllato i voli da Milano a Tirana ma poi si convinse che non era la soluzione migliore e si accese l’ennesima sigaretta per calmare i nervi.  
Erano passate le 20:00 e, non riuscendo più a stare fermo in un posto, uscì dalla saletta iniziando a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro finché, preso dallo sconforto, si accasciò in un angolo lontano nel backstge, un sospiro tremolante a lasciagli le labbra e la voglia di urlare -e piangere- quando, all’improvviso sentì due mani poggiarsi sulle sue spalle e un peso fun troppo familiare sulla schiena seguito da una risata, anch’essa familiare.  
_“Mica stai piangendo, Fabrí?”_ quando si voltò quasi non credette di vederlo lí, la sua espressione doveva essere davvero comica perché Ermal iniziò a ridere ancora più forte “ _Oh Dio, non mi aspettavo la prendessi così male, era uno scherzo. Volevo farti una sorpresa. Ho chiesto a Marco di dirti quelle cazzate dopo aver visto il messaggio che mi avevi mandato, ma era uno scherzo.”_ gli prese il viso tra le mani carezzandolo piano e cercando di rassicurarlo.  
Fabrizio era felice fosse tutto uno scherzo ma non era divertente per niente _“Ma sei proprio coglione? Ma lo sai che spavento me so preso? Me stava a venì un infarto Ermal!”_ parlava ad alta voce, muovendo le mani agitato _“E io che facevo nono non po’ esse’ non mi lascerebbe mai così, e l’amico tuo che continuava a dire che te n’eri scappato con quel tizio”_ gli lanciò l’occhiata più rabbiosa che potesse mai rivolgergli prima che Ermal lo abbracciasse ridendo e sussurrandogli un “ _Mi farò perdonare stasera. Vai su quel palco, spacca tutto e poi ce ne andiamo a casa insieme e mi faccio perdonare”_ gli schioccò un bacio sotto l’orecchio prima di staccarsi da lui quando vide persone dello staff venire a reclamare la presenza di Fabrizio e portandolo via prima che lui potesse aggiungere altro .

 

**20:57: Ma non c’hai fatto niente di quello, vero?**  
  
_20:58: Ovvio che no!!!_

  
**20:59: Bene! Non credere di passarla tanto liscia, stanotte te la farò pagare.**

  
_21:01: Non vedo l’ora ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non odiatemi, lo so che è una cagata assurda -come tutta la serie- ma mi è venuto così di getto vedendo le foto di Ermal con Eugent


	8. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, ho deciso di scrivere questa cosa un po' per esorcizzare quello accaduto ieri e perché, nonostante la mia overaction, non voglio che questo fandom venga abbandonato!  
> Avevo pensato di lucchettare tutte le storie ma poi ho deciso che no, non lo farò. Non mi lascerò condizionare da un drama banale quindi, here it goes, those two cuties discussing about the drama.
> 
> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

_03: 54....._  
  
  
**04:05: Che hai?**  


_04:06: Niente_

_04:07: Come mai sei ancora sveglio?_

 

**04:10: Stavo lavorando a delle cose**

 

_04:12: Ti lascio lavorare allora ...._

 

**04:15: Erm?**

**04:22: Ok, ho capito...ti dico la mia ...**

**04:23: penso che avresti potuto stare zitto ed evitare di alimentare tutto quel casino**

**04:24: so che tu l’hai fatto di impeto, senza cattiveria, ma le persone non aspettano che lo spunto per polemizzare**

**04:25: E tu gliel’hai servito su un piatto d’argento**

**04:26: Cazzo eri al mare a rilassarti, che te metti a fa’ su sto Twitter de merda?**

 

_04:30: Grazie. Era proprio quello che volevo sentirmi dire_

 

**04:35: Devo dirti la verità o prenderti per il culo?**

**04:36: Lo sai che non condivido ‘sta storia dei social**

 

_04:39: Perché sei vecchio, Non capisci il web._

 

_04:55: Che devo fa Fabrì? Mi dispiace un sacco quello che è successo ..._

 

**04:57: Non devi fa’ nulla. Hai fatto e detto già troppo**

**04:58: Lascia sta’, passerà**

**04:59: Nun te preoccupa. Non hai commesso nessun crimine.**

 

_05:00: Ma passo sempre per lo stronzo_

 

**05:02: Ma tu sei stronzo**

 

_05:03: Vaffanculo Fabrì_

 

**05:04: Stai tranquillo, tutti sappiamo che sei molto di più di questo caratteraccio che mostri**

**05:05: È vero che so coglione ma se me so innamorato di te un motivo ci sarà.**

 

_05:07: Tu non conti, tu sei un santo...._

 

0 **5:08: Non credo. E mo vai a dormì che domani c’hai n’aereo presto.**

**05:09: E risposati. Sabato non voglio fare figure di merda per colpa tua.**

 

_05:10: Pure tu! A quest’ora dovresti già aver dormito 8 ore... vecchio!_

 

 

 

_05:33: Bizio.... scusa. Non ti ho neanche chiesto come stanno andando le prove. So quanto ci tieni a questo concerto e io ti parlo solo delle mie cazzate._

_05:35: Scusa….e Grazie. Lo sai…_

 

**05.42: Me lo puoi anche dire un Ti amo ogni tanto, non muori mica ;)**

 

_05:45: MAI!_

 

 

 

 

_07:34: tiamo_

_07:35: Perché hai visualizzato? Sei ancora sveglio? DORMI !!!!_

 

**07:37: ♥**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che come loro, anche noi riusciremo a dimenticarci di questo accaduto e non lasciarci più influenzare (parlo principalmente a me stessa xD)


	9. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quello che noi non avremmo potuto vedere ma che sarebbe potuto succedere durante e dopo il concerto di Ermal al foro Italico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.  
> In questo capitolo abbiamo inoltre Roberto Maccaroni (testo normale), Fiorella Mannoia (testo sottolineato), Andrea Febo (grassetto sottolineato), Andrea Ra (grassetto corsivo).

19:45: *foto1*

19:57: *foto2*

20:03: *foto3*

20:15: *foto4*

**20:17: A’ Robè ho capito che stai al concerto. Nun mè manda’ un book fotografico.**

**20:18: E poi smettila de fargli e’ foto di nascosto!**

20:20: Ma io lo faccio per te. Per fatte partecipà.

\--------------

20:13: Ciao Fabrizio, come va?

20:14: Pensavo di vederti stasera ma Ermal mi ha detto che eri impegnato.

20:15: Organizziamoci qualche volte e andiamo a cena tutti insieme, ti va?

**20:20: Ciao Fiorella. Con piacere. Dobbiamo solo trovare un giorno in cui siamo tutti e tre liberi**

20:22: E questo non è facile ma confido in voi :D

**20:23: Faremo il possibile, è sempre un piacere passare del tempo insieme. Un abbraccio.**

\--------------

**20:25: Tu non te preoccupà pe’ me.**

20:28: Ma almeno l’hai chiamato pe’ fagli un in bocca al lupo?

**20:32: Nun more se non lo chiamo.**

**20:33: Non ha bisogno del mio in bocca al lupo**

20:35: Mah, sarà….

\--------------

** 20:29: *foto5* **

** 20:30: Mancavi solo tu per completare il trio **

 

\--------------

_**21:24: *video1*** _

_**21:43: *video2*** _

_**22:35: QUESTO O’ DEVI VEDE’!!!!** _

_**22:35: *video3*** _

_**22:36: TE PENSA SEMPRE STO RAGAZZO.** _

_**22:37: TE CERCAVA CON L' OCCHI, poi ha fatto “Non lo trovo Fabrizio”** _

_**22:38: ASPETTAVA SOLO A TE** _

**22:45: Andrè pure tu? Ma la voi finì?**

**22:46: Me state a fa sentì tutti in colpa che nun so venuto…**

_**22:53: Ma lo facciamo per renderti partecipe.** _

_**22:54: Poi lui voleva ti arrivasse** _

\--------------

23:22: Te sei perso un grande concerto, zì

23:23: L’avevamo già capito ma sto pischelletto è davvero bravo 

23:24: Hai scelto bene ;)

\--------------

**23:44: Hey…**

_23:46: Bizio!_

**23:47: Amò.**

**23:47: Come è andata stasera?**

_23:48: Bene. Benissimo. È stato bellissimo, davvero._

**23:55: ….Mi dispiace di non esserci stato**

_23:57: Non scherzare neanche._

_23:58: A proposito,come sono andati i provini di Libero?_

**23:59: Penso bene, ha fatto una buona impressione. Però ci faranno sapere nelle prossime settimane**

_00:02: Bene. Per fortuna che non ha preso dal padre il suo talento calcistico :D_

**00:04: -.-‘**

**00:05: Andrea mi ha mandato il video in cui mi saluti. Mi sono quasi commosso.**

_00:07: Ma non i credo neanche se lo vedo. Al massimo ti sei imbarazzato._

**00:09: Comunque io davvero volevo esserci ma siamo tornati tardi, e si sono fermati da me, Anita voleva la pizza …e se so addormentati poco fa…**

_00:12: Quante volte devo ripeterti che  non voglio che sacrifichi il tempo con loro per me?_

_00:14: E poi me so rotto di cantà sempre quella canzone co te. Basta. Chiedo il divorzio artistico :D_

**00:17: Ah si? Addirittura? E con chi la vorresti cantare, sentiamo?**

_00:18: Mah, va bene chiunque altro. Magari il famoso artista misterioso che doveva far parte di questo progetto ehehe_

**_00:20: Sisi, te ce vedo proprio…ci litigheresti dopo due giorni_ **

 

_00:45: In realtà…._

_00:45: un po’ mi sei mancato su quel palco_

_00:47: C’erano tutti  e continuavo a guardarmi intorno credendo di vederti arrivare all’improvviso_

_00:48: Ma non pensare che te ne faccia una colpa. È solo che a volte, se ci sei tu, mi sento più sicuro…._

 

Fabrizio rilesse quelle parole varie volte, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia sul balcone dove si era seduto per godersi una sigaretta e camminare verso la camera da letto per recuperare una camicia da indossare.

Sul suo letto, Anita e Libero dormivano vicini, entrambi stretti sul lato dove era solito dormire lui. La luce dell’abajur  accesa a fargli compagnia. E poi c'era Giada, che era rimasta giusto il tempo di risposarsi un po' e poi sarebbe andata a casa; lei accoccolata accanto ai loro figli, in un leggero dormiveglia.  
Quella donna l’avrebbe sempre portata nel cuore, l’avrebbe sempre, in un certo senso, amata ma ora, vederla in quel letto, stesa lì dove, negli ultimi sei mesi, aveva visto sempre e solo Ermal, gli faceva quasi male, gli creava un fastidio che non sapeva spiegarsi. Visti dall’esterno sarebbero apparsi come una perfetta famiglia ma lui sapeva che, per lui, la perfezione era altro. La perfezione era vedere, su quel cuscino, i ricci castani di Ermal, invece delle lunghe ciocche lisce e nere dei capelli di lei. 

Aveva bisogno di vederlo adesso. Di dargli il conforto e la sicurezza che non aveva potuto trasmettergli durante quella serata. Indossò allora velocemente la camicia e un paio di scarpe e corse fuori dopo aver baciato al fronte ai suoi figli.

 

Guidò fino al Foro Italico, velocemente, per recuperare quanto più tempo possibile perché sapeva che era ancora lì ma che sarebbe andato via a breve e non poteva permetteteselo.  
Era riuscito ad entrare quando la guardia l’aveva riconosciuto e l’aveva personalmente scortato nel backstage ed è lì che lo vide da lontano. Ermal. I capelli un po’ gonfi e spettinati dopo le due ore di concerto, quella sciarpetta rossa intorno a collo a proteggergli la gola e la voce, il sorriso felice mentre parlava con le persone che erano ancora lì e posava per delle foto.  
Fu un attimo, un istante in cui il più si voltò di scatto, così come aveva fatto per tutta la sera, con la sensazione di sentire  la presenza di Fabrizio e i suoi occhi addosso, ma questa volta lo vide davvero; l’espressione del volto tramutata in una di sorpresa e stupore ma non ci volle molto perché mutasse in pura felicità. Avrebbe voluto correre incontro a Fabrizio ma optò per una più calma camminata ma, quello che non poté evitare, fu l’abbraccio nel quale entrambi si persero.

“Scusami, scusami, scusami….” continuava a ripetergli Fabrizio all’orecchio mentre gli baciava la pelle delicata, il suo gesto leggermente nascosto dai capelli di Ermal .

“Se non la smetti di scusarti ti tiro un cazzotto” gli aveva risposto tra le risate mentre lo stringeva un po’ più forte, per sentirlo un po’ più vicino, un po’ più reale perché quasi credeva stesse avendo un’allucinazione.

Fabrizio non disse nulla, sorrise soltanto mentre gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e lo guardava negli occhi. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo in quel momento, ma sapeva che non poteva, che c’erano troppe persone a guardarlo e allora lasciò solo che le loro fronti si toccassero, pelle contro pelle, mentre Ermal gli sussurrava un Grazie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foto 1 = Ermal e Roberto insieme  
> foto 2 = Ermal che parla con i tecnici  
> foto 3 = Ermal seduto sul divanetto del backstage a suonare una chitarra acustica  
> foto 4 = Foto del palco vuoto  
> foto 5 = Febo con Ermal
> 
> video 1 = Video di una canzone random  
> video 2 = Le Luci di Roma  
> video 3 = Quando dopo non mi avete fatto niente chiede al pubblico di salutare Fabrizio
> 
> È venuto un po' una merda, non è uscito come mi aspettavo ma ok xD....


	10. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal e Fabrizio, durante una piccola pausa dal tour, decidono di passare del tempo a mare in Puglia a casa di Ermal -la mamma di Ermal è in crociera con le amiche e quindi la casa è tutta loro- ma le cose non sempre vanno come immaginiamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

_17:12: Come ti senti? :(_

**17:14: Hey. Meglio. Dopo aver vomitato pure ‘a cena della comunione sto bene**

_17:15: Mi dispiace Fabbrì... non sapevo soffrissi il mare così tanto_  
_17:16: Domani ce ne stiamo tranquilli sulla terra ferma_

**17:18: Ma figurati, è che nun ce so abituato, ma sto bene.**  
**17:19: E poi a parte il mal di mare, preferivo sta un qua a riposamme un po’**

1 _7:23: Ok, però è davvero un peccato stare a casa._  
_17:25: Ah, senti, stasera Gianni ci ha invitati a casa sua a cena, c’ha il barbecue nuovo e voleva usarlo._  
_17:26: Ci andiamo?_

**17:34: Nun me va tanto Erm... ma tu vai.**  
**17:35: Sono i tuoi amici, è giusto che stai un po’ con loro e non te tieni sempre sto vecchio appiccicato al culo :D**

_17:37: Ma perché no? Se non tinca il barbecue chiamiamo una pizza_  
_17:37: Mi annoio se non vieni tu. Questa è la nostra vacanza insieme!_  
_17:38: Già oggi mi hai lasciato in barca da solo! Stasera tu vieni con me!_

**17:40: Appunto**  
**17:41: È la NOSTRA vacanza**  
**17:43: Scusami tanto se me so sentito male comunque, eh**  
**17:44: E poi a 40 anni potrò decide se me va o no di fare qualcosa?**  
**17:45: Non puoi decidere sempre tu per entrambi**

 

Ermal non aveva più risposto a quel messaggio; era chiara la situazione di tensione che si era creata tra i due a causa degli avvenimenti delle ultime ore e del tono in cui Fabrizio aveva risposto ai messaggi di Ermal, era quindi chiaro anche l’epilogo che quella conversazione avrebbe preso, finendo inevitabilmente in una litigata una volta che Ermal fosse rientrato.  
In realtà era da quando Fabrizio era arrivato in Puglia e si era trovato gli amici di Ermal ad invadere i loro spazi che, tutta quella situazione non gli era andata giù.  
Non che fossero persone poco piacevoli ma percepiva che, dopo i primi sguardi sorpresi e i “Oh Dio Fabrizio Moro. Da ragazzino ti ammiravo tantissimo”, non restavano che occhiate lanciate di nascosto nella sua direzione e paroline dette a mezza voce tra loro. Fabrizio, nonostante non volesse dare peso a quel comportamento -mentre Ermal, troppo preso dalle giornate al mare e a rilassarsi che neanche si era accorto di tutto questo- lo sapeva che quegli sguardi e quelle parole erano rivolte a lui, alla sua relazione con Ermal che, nonostante non ufficializzata ma comunque palese per i comportamenti che sia lui che il suo compagno assumevano quando si trovavano in presenza insieme, aveva destato molti dubbi.

Alla fine loro erano abituati a vedere Ermal accompagnato da una splendida bionda, dolce e sorridente, non un uomo di mezz’età con occhiaie perenni e la barba da sistemare. E per sfuggire a quel disagio che, per la maggior parte, era solo nella testa di Fabrizio, aveva usato la scusa del mal di mare - che in realtà  aveva sofferto per davvero -  e quel pomeriggio si era defilato da quella comitiva, lasciando ad Ermal tutto il tempo e lo spazio da passare con i suoi amici mentre lui fantasticava ancora sulla sua idea di vacanza ideale.  
Prima di partire, infatti, aveva già in mente come spendere quei giorni insieme, avvolti della quiete e nel calore di quella casa in cui Ermal era cresciuto, magari passando le mattinate tranquille al mare, in una spiaggia poco frequentata, lui che si trascinava dietro un ombrellone dalla fantasia improponibile ma gentilmente concesso dalla madre di Ermal, mente il suo ragazzo lo precedeva, lo zainetto in spalla e il pallone sottobraccio che lo faceva assomigliare tanto ad un ragazzino.  
E poi si era immaginato di tornare a casa stanco, fare la doccia e lasciarsi andare su quel letto ad una piazza, troppo piccolo per due uomini adulti, con addosso ancora il calore del sole e fare l’amore lentamente, in una stanza piena di ricordi, che sapeva ancora di innocenza,  illuminata dalla luce calda del tramonto e con l’odore del mare ancora intorno a loro.

Ma niente di tutto questo era accaduto; in quei primi tre giorni si erano alternati tra una barca di un amico di Ermal e la spiaggia conosciuta da un altro, dove avevano incontrato l’intera comitiva di quando andavano al liceo. E poi le sere a casa di uno a cenare o in un bar del quale Ermal conosceva bene il proprietario per tornare a casa troppo tardi, troppo stanchi e troppo ubriachi.

Non voleva certo che non vedesse i suoi amici, nonostante lui si sentisse perennemente fuori luogo in quel contesto, ma era sbagliato chiedere un po’ di tempo solo per loro? 

 

Mente rimuginava sull’accaduto, seduto sul divano in salotto facendo finta di guardare le repliche di una vecchia serie tv e si auto convinceva che il suo comportamento fosse corretto e lecito, sentì la serratura scattare.

Si aspettava che Ermal entrasse e gli facesse una scenata. Che iniziasse con le sue battute piccate e lo costringesse a vestirsi e a seguirlo, ma non accadde nulla di tutto questo.  
Entrò silenziosamente, un “ciao “ sussurrato e poi dritto verso il bagno.

Fabrizio sentiva l’acqua della doccia scrosciare, l’orecchio teso alla ricerca del più minimo rumore mente pensava che sí, si sarebbe fatto una doccia e poi l’avrebbe asfaltato come si deve e lui aveva già tutto il discorso con cui controbattere pronto nella sua testa.

Quando il rumore della doccia cessò, sentì il rumore dei piedi nudi e bagnati sul pavimento mentre Ermal andava in camera, ignorandolo ancora una volta.

Fu solo quando lo vide uscire dalla camera da letto, i ricci definiti e appena asciugati che brillavano alla luce e sembravano ancora bagnati dall'acqua, la camicia di seta blu che tanto amava, sbottonata sul petto, i jeans neri stetti e il profumo di colonia che sentiva da dove era seduto, li nel salone, capì che aveva sbagliato tutto, che era stato un coglione a fare quella scenata e ad isolarsi come un idiota. E allora Fabrizio non riuscì più a tenere in piedi quel gioco di silenzi e si alzò dal divano, abbracciando -o meglio, quasi braccando- Ermal alle spalle mente era intento ad indossare i suoi soli braccialetti e collane specchiandosi allo specchio all’ingresso. Fabrizio lo strinse forte, le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle, mentre nascondeva il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, baciandolo dolcemente la pelle calda e profumata. Ermal l’aveva lasciato fare, sospirando a quel gesto prima che Fabrizio gli prendesse le spalle e lo facesse voltare, una mano sul viso mentre lo guardava negli occhi in una tacita, ma sentita, scusa per il suo comportamento e, solo quando fu sicuro che Ermal, con lo sguardo che aveva ricambiato, gli avesse concesso il suo perdono, lo baciò.

Fu un bacio quasi famelico, non ci fu niente di lento o dolce, era stato fin da subito profondo e passionale; quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Fabrizio poggiò la fronte su quella di Ermal sussurrandogli _“quanto sei bello”_ , suscitando una risata da parte dell’altro, per poi aggiungere un _“dammi 10 minuti”_.

Ermal lo guardò confuso, chiedendo spiegazioni che non tardarono ad arrivare “ _dammi dieci minuti per prepararmi e vengo con te”_ avevo detto come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e, mente faceva per andare in camera, Ermal lo tiro a se per la maglietta e lo bacio di nuovo.

 _“Non devi venire se non ti va. L’ho capito che i miei amici non ti piacciono però davvero Fabri...”_ ma non lo lasciò finire perché gli rubò un altro bacio ripetendo _“dieci minuti”_ conscio che, tutte le sue paranoie e la sua voglia di “isolarsi” erano stupide e insensate quando al suo fianco c’era comunque Ermal ed era su di lui e lui soltanto che avrebbe dovuto concentrare le sue attenzioni. Ermal che, i questo momento ridacchiava ancora, stretto tra le sue braccia  _“Fai anche quindici purché vieni vestito per benino”_

 _“Cercherò di essere alla tua altezza”_ aveva risposto Fabrizio quando era già oltre la porta della camera letto ma poi fece un passo indietro votandosi _“Domani però decido io cosa e dove andare, ok?”_ Ed Ermal aveva annuito sorridendo, felice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente, oggi è il mio primo giorno di ferie quindi mi andava di driver eran cosa un po' estiva e vacanziera.  
> In realtà sto pensando di scrivere un intera "scene" per la untitled series di loro due a Bari, vediamo se riesco a farmi venir l'ispirazione.


	11. Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EBBENE SI. SONO TORNATA. SONO RESUSCITATA. E VI PORTO QUESTA CAZZATA (fa pure rima credo).
> 
> Era da un po' che non mi venivano idee per questa Fan Fiction, ma ieri ho ricevuto un commento e mi sono ricordata che forse qualcosa so ancora scriverla.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

**17:48: Prendemose un cane**

_17:53:  ?_

**17:55: So’ uscito co Nic e Spugna oggi, voglio un cane pure io**  
**17:56: Me fa’ compagnia quando tu nun ce stai**  
**17:57: Poi sai come sarebbero contenti Libero e Anita**  
**17:57: Guarda come è bello**  
**17:58:**

 

 _18:00: Fabrì tu a stento sai badare a te stesso._  
_18:02: Poi a casa non ci sei mai. Chi se ne prenderebbe cura?_  
_18:03: Ma poi perché prendiamoci? Manco viviamo insieme, il cane sarebbe solo tuo_

**18:06: Che c’entra. Tutto quello che è mio è pure tuo, no?**

_18:09: È la prima volta che sento sta cosa ..._  
_18:15: Vabbè e che cane vorresti?_

**18:17: Un sanbernardo**

_18:18: ...._

**18:20: Stavo a scherzà**  
**18:20: Forse un pastore tedesco**

_18:21: Poi lo chiami Rex...._

**18:23: No**  
**18:24: O’ chiamo Jim. Come Jim Morrison**

 _18:26: Mhhh ci sta_  
_18:27: Ti ci vedo alle 6 del mattino a bestemmiare perché devi portare a pisciare il cane :D_  
_18:28: E NO! IO NON CE LO PORTO_

**18:30: Ma tanto tu manco dormi.**

_18:32: Non è vero. Quando sto con te dormo. Mi rilasso..._

**18:34: Oh. E che è questa? Na dichiarazione?**

_18:36: -.-‘_

 

**19:45: Comunque mi sa che nun lo pijo er cane**

_19:52: Come mai questo cambio repentino di idea?_

**19:56: Spugna m’ha pisciato su 'e scarpe**  
**19:57: E c’ho peli de cane ovunque**

 _20:01: ahahahahha!!!_  
_20:02: Devo ricordarmi di portare dei croccantini per  Spugna quando torno a Roma_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magari un giorno ritornerò con un'altra avventura per i nostri eroi XD.


	12. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un altro episodio. Più stupido degli altri. Più nonsense degli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I msg di Fabrizio sono in Grassetto. Quelli di Ermal in Corsivo.

_****_ _10:21: Sei a fare la spesa?_

**10:25: Si.  
** **10:26: Ma te sei svegliato solo adesso?**

_10:28: No...._

**10:30: So uscito n’ora fa e ronfavi come che...**

_10:32: Facevo finta. Per una volta che ti sei svegliato prima di me volevo godermi la scena_   
_10:34: Comunque_   
_10:34: Non ti dimenticare il vino per stasera_

**10:36:**

 

**10:37: Nun me so scordato**   
**10:37: Scegli**

_10:39: Ma che ne so. Scegli tu._  
_10:40: Sai tu cosa cucinare e cosa ci sta bene. Ame basta che porti il vino.  
_ _10:41: Ieri i tuoi amici se lo son finiti tutto e non abbiamo niente da bere_

**  
10:45: Tu hai collaborato con piacere**

_10:47: Ma se ho bevuto un bicchiere a stento????_

**10:59: -.-‘  
** **11:00: T’ho dovuto portare de sopra in braccio che te sei addormito addosso a Roberto.**

_11:02: Non ricordo nulla del genere_

**11:05: Manco quando me te sei strusciato addosso?**

_11:08: Credo tu abbia passato la serata con qualcun altro_

**11:10: Ah si? Allo devo andarlo a trovà di nuovo**

**11:13: Comunque prendo un rosso**   
**11:13: Pure se pensavo de preparà un risotto de pesce**   
**11:14: Ma tu te bevi solo rosso**

1 _1:17: Bevo tutto_  
 _11:18: Però il rosso lo preferisco:)_

_11:20: Comunque ho fame. Mi porti qualcosa?_

**11:23: Ma ce stanno e biscotti. T'ho lasciato il caffè pronto sul fornello.**

_11:25: .... Non mi vanno_

 

Erano passati poco più di venti minuti  quando Ermal, ancora steso tra le lenzuola del loro letto, addosso solo la maglietta che portava Fabrizio la sera prima, che aveva recuperato dalla pila di vestiti sulla sedia accanto, e il copriletto a coprirgli le gambe, aveva sentito la porta al piano di sotto aprirsi. Non si era mosso, il cellulare ancora tra le mani intento a controllare Twitter, quando Fabrizio fece capolino dalla porta e gli sorrise.

“Bungiorno eh”  
“Buongiorno” erano le prime parole che pronunciava quella mattina e la voce di Ermal suonava ancora arrochita dal sonno.

Fabrizio si era quasi lanciato su di lui per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte e stringersi il corpo del compagno addosso. L’aveva baciato a fior di labbra mentre una mano era scesa sul suo sedere, lasciandoci un paio di pacche leggere.

“Su movete; mettiti qualcosa addosso e scendi che te so annato a pigliare i cornetti pe’ fa colazione”

Ermal aveva sorriso a quel gesto e aveva annuito “quindi colazione con vino rosso e cornetti?” Aveva suggerito mentre si muoveva per sedersi a cavalcioni sull’altro, le mani poggiate sul petto e sulle labbra un sorriso sghembo.

“Ah come si nun ne fossi capace”  
“Mi fai passare come un alcolizzato, Fabrizio” aveva riso ancora e si era sporto per baciarlo nuovamente. 

Forse la colazione e il vino avrebbero aspettato un po’ ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next ....text time :D!


End file.
